


Fortune Telling

by Meg97



Series: Chilling Adventures AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Hints of SoRiku, M/M, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: This was better than a malum malus, Zexion had supplied one evening while sensing his distress, placing a large, dusty tome in front of his face that screamed of its own importance. Its fortune-telling properties were far less inaccurate.Oh - and he didn’t have to look out for worms, either - so that was a plus.





	Fortune Telling

He’s had.... a lot to think about.

His inner demons cackle at the thought, echoing ‘round the confines of his mind, pushing and threatening to spill outward and already causing a headache - yet a slight jostle, the ebony jingle of a crystal earring and chain against the curve of his jaw, brings a bit of calm to the tension in his shoulders, quells the flickering of flames from the candles surrounding him in what most might call a Satanic ritual.

Well---- they wouldn’t be entirely wrong, he supposed.

Komory screeched from his perch atop his head, extending his wings, far bigger than he yet as long and thin as the cards within Riku’s hands, and just as dark ; a pitch black that could truly only come from a familiar, or anything of the Night.

Some candles teasingly flicker as his familiar flaps, before he decides all is well and settles back among silver strands - presumably for another nap - and Riku is once more left in the silence of he, himself, and the night that’s not yet dawn.

Drawing in a breath feels more painful than it should, but he chalks it up to his nerves, the drama surrounding their household lately, the secrets he can feel electrifying the air.  
One could argue that was just Larxene playing her normal tricks again - but that’s usually accompanied by a cruel cackle, and the mansion has been eerily devoid of any real noise lately.

Well.  
  
_Save for his arguments with his uncles,_  his mind supplies bitterly,  _which have caused nothing but tension the last few weeks._

His momentary irritation stirs the candles’ flames once more, eventually subduing with the calming of his heart - and he places the first constellation-backed card on the wooden floor in front of him. Watches it cackle at him, stars glimmering as if to mock him.

Zexion and Lexaeus had always been the two he’d grown closest to, out of all the witches taken in by his uncles - but really, in some of the others, he had to wonder if Ansem or Xemnas could have made far better choices.

This was better than a malum malus, Zexion had supplied one evening while sensing his distress, placing a large, dusty tome in front of his face that screamed of its own importance. Its fortune-telling properties were far less inaccurate.

Oh - and he didn’t have to look out for worms, either - so that was a plus.

Lexaeus, on the other hand, had been the one to provide the candles from the basement stock, the cards themselves from an old divination set within the same space -- and yet, for all their help, they had warned they wouldn’t be there with him while he cast his little spell.

Sensible, he supposed - if he were in their position, he probably wouldn’t want to suffer Ansem’s wrath as a consequence ; and though Xemnas could be soft, he, too, was to be feared when he wanted to be.

A second card sits just below its sibling, the centre card in his divination - and it’s as if the storm outside is a warning from the Dark Lord himself, to cease this foolishness and simply  _give himself over; forget the human boy, his mortal friends, those who choose the False God----_

Komory screeches above his head, the sound piercing, almost sharp - and Riku jolts from his thoughts, the half-there stare at the most central candle to his vision, flickering away as if its done nothing wrong.

Right.  
He had to focus.  
He couldn’t keep getting caught up in his thoughts.

A third and fourth card sit opposite sides of the second, a fifth sitting under - and he has to wonder if the candles are going to extinguish before he’s even able to speak, with how heavy the air feels.

**“Ancestors of this family old....”**

Magic like this----  
The Dark Lord may provide him with even more ; but at what cost?

**“...show me the future that’s yet to be told.”**

The Devil calls thunder to crackle outside his window, winds howling, demon eyes staring back at him from the card that first laughed ; and the candles die out, power spent, darkness and cold wrapping around him like a blanket tight enough to choke.

He chokes down the bile threatening to rise, remaining cards of the deck cascading from his hands and onto their planted siblings.

It’s not enough to cover the Devil’s eyes, nor the blood that stains his palms.

_You are mine._

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I've been dabbling in because I Just Can't Help Myself - and it's become surprisingly developed, thanks to the contribution of dear friends of mine. This might just be a one-time thing, I might write more one-shots for it - we'll see.


End file.
